


cold hands, warm heart

by gamergrrl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Disney Movies, Drabble, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: Mahiru is feeling disgruntled after a particularly long and cold work day, but luckily, Ibuki knows how to make everything better!





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some of the lovely ministarfruit's art on tumblr, and I thought to myself, "wow. mahibuki is an awesome ship!" and I noticed that there wasn't enough content! And that's pretty much how this fic was born. (Though I will say, this is somewhat unedited)
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic!

_ cold hands, warm heart _

* * *

 

It had been an extremely long day, and the winter weather wasn’t doing much to calm Mahiru’s frayed nerves. The couple that had asked her to take their wedding photographs had wanted to do it on one of the coldest days of the entire year, today! Really, some people were just too crazy!

 

Sighing, Mahiru opened the door, and was greeted by a scene that was certainly more than welcoming.

 

Inside, the lights shone brightly, and the smell of something sweet wafted from the kitchen in to the living room. “Mahiru-chan, is that you? Welcome home!” a familiar voice called. Mahiru felt the beginnings of a smile grow on her face. “Yes, sweetheart, it’s me,” she responded warmly.  _ It’s good to be home,  _ she added in her head, slightly exasperated.

 

Taking her coat and gloves off,  Mahiru draped them over the worn-out sofa. The cushions creaked slightly as Mahiru sat down, but she was more preoccupied by her hands. They were colder than she’d remembered them being while she was outside. Mahiru frowned and shook her head.  _ Hopefully I haven’t got frostbite…  _

 

As a familiar face came into view _ ,  _ Mahiru felt her worries begin to disappear. Her wonderful girlfriend, Ibuki Mioda, walked up to her holding two giant mugs of hot chocolate. “Your hot chocolate, Mahiru-chan-san,” Ibuki said in a dramatic tone, handing Mahiru’s mug over to her. 

 

Accepting the warm cup gratefully, Mahiru said in an equally dramatic voice “Why, thank you, my dear Ibuki-chan. Do sit down, if you please.”

 

Ibuki giggled, and sat down next to Mahiru on the sofa. “So, Mahiru-chan,” Ibuki began, “Long day, huh?”

 

Mahiru groaned. “Babe, you don’t even  _ know. _ ” Ibuki paused, and then said. “Well, would you like to watch a movie?” Smiling, Mahiru said, “That sounds like a great idea!”

 

Ibuki pumped her fist and moved to grab the remote. “What would you like to watch today, Mahiru-chan?”

 

Mahiru hummed in thought, and set the cup beside her to rub her hands slightly. “Well, I’m in a Disney mood, so why don’t we watch Fantasia?”

 

Gasping, Ibuki yelled, “Mahiru-chan, that is a  _ stupendous _ idea! How did Mahiru-chan know that was what Ibuki wanted to watch too?” Ibuki pressed her palms to her cheeks to squish her face. “Man, you’re so good at picking movies.”

 

“I didn’t know you wanted to watch that,” Mahiru said while rolling her eyes, “...but I’m just glad I get to watch a movie with you.”

 

In that moment, Mahiru swore that Ibuki’s smile was brighter than the sun. “Awww, Mahiru,” Ibuki cooed, “Ibuki is glad to watch a movie with you too!”

 

As the opening credits for  _ Fantasia _ began to play, Mahiru couldn’t help but think of how much the movie reminded her of Ibuki. Eccentric, maybe, but also musical, imaginative, and perhaps most of all, absolutely amazing. 

And although the night itself may have been chilly, the love between the two young women was nothing but warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked this, and I hope you have an amazing day :)


End file.
